


Хипстеры?..

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: В подавляющем большинстве неловких моментов Дерека виноват именно Стайлз.





	Хипстеры?..

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Elhuml  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

У Эрики есть чудесное свойство появляться на горизонте в самые неловкие для ее знакомых моменты, что доставляет ей массу удовольствия, а знакомым, в частности Дереку – кипу раздражения и, как бонус, двойную порцию ехидных смешков (Эрики и Стайлза).  
Потому что в подавляющем большинстве неловких моментов Дерека виноват именно Стайлз.  
И Дерек понимает, как сильно Стайлз на него влияет, когда в очередную ляпсусную встречу с Эрикой мысленно называет подругу «Человек-палево». Потому что серьезно, не может быть, чтобы кто-то, лишенный сверхспособностей, просто так столкнулся с Дереком именно сегодня. Они сидят в каком-то реально странном кафе, где в меню из еды только сандвичи, и пьют кофе. Точнее, Стайлз пьет, а Дерек ждет, когда этот фарс наконец кончится.  
Вот тут и появляется сияющая самодовольством Эрика. Она окидывает Дерека ВЗГЛЯДОМ, и тот понимает, что сейчас попадет под перекрестный огонь.  
\- Привет, Эрика. – хмуро-обреченно говорит Дерек.  
\- Разве мы знакомы? Я не помню, чтобы мы когда-либо виделись. Ты в курсе, что этот парень занят? – белозубо улыбаясь, Эрика тычет в хихикающего Стайлза пальцем.  
\- Не волнуйся, Эрика, Дерек не узнает. – подхватывает игру Стайлз. – Он в такие места не ходит.  
\- А ты и рад улизнуть из-под бдительного ока! – продолжает очаровательно глумиться Эрика. – Тебя можно понять – променял хмурую морду на такого красавчика. Она подмигивает Дереку, и тот не выдерживает.  
\- Ну все, Эрика, хватит. – рычит он и стягивает дурацкие черные очки. Стайлз настоял, чтобы Дерек не снимал их даже в помещении.  
\- Да не кипятись ты. – Стайлз мгновенно перестает ехидничать и, мягко улыбнувшись, перегибается через стол и ерошит волосы Дерека, которые сегодня утром сам укладывал, давясь от смеха. – Можешь расслабиться, ты желание отработал. Стоп-хипстер.  
Дерек облегченно вздыхает, откидывается на спинку стула и сверлит Эрику взглядом. Он понимает, что она шутила, но все равно как-то… неприятно.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Дерек. Извини. –закатывает глаза Эрика, прочувствовав атмосферу. – Не смогла удержаться. Редко выпадает шанс увидеть тебя… таким. – она делает широкий жест рукой.  
Дерек думает, что пора заканчивать играть со Стайлзом в Мортал Комбат на желание.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
